Your Empire Will Fall/Transcript
calls Joey on his bluetooth. JAMES: Joey? JOEY: Ja? JAMES: In the hotel, Travis left a blood trail. JOEY: Did you follow it? JAMES: I tried, but it disappears near the 19th floor staircase. JOEY: Hey, I see that we’re on the brink stopping Travis, this may very well be his, and the Ululators’, demise. Come see me in person, we’ll talk there. goes to see Joey on [[Joey's residence|his rooftop]. They sit down in some chairs and talk.] JOEY: OK, so there’s a lot going on in our lives right now, your life especially. But the city’s falling apart because of Travis. JAMES: The Ululators have been around since, the 1960s. What makes them all of a sudden become a threat now? JOEY: Because you’re here! Alright? You weren’t around in the ‘60s, you’re around now! In the present! These guys, the Ululators, they had no one to go against all this time so they just ruled the city. But now that you’re here, the Ululators know YOU can take them down. And they’ve upped their game, that’s why they’re more of a problem than they ever were! JAMES: You’re right. But is this what I wanted? To have people fear me? JOEY: The bad guys? Hell yeah! Doesn’t everyone want the bad guys to fear them? I mean… c’mon! Like I said because of YOU, they’re more of a problem in this city than they ever were. Taking down Travis will make the Ululator empire crumble! And that’s what the city wants! That’s what I''' want! '''JAMES: I know, I know. But where do you think Travis is hiding now? I mean, he knows he’s on the brink of defeat, he wasn’t in the hotel so where could he be hiding? and Joey are both thinking and finally it hits them both at the same time, they snap and say “I got it!” at the same time, like in the TV shows. JAMES: The Waterfront Casino! JOEY: The Waterfront Casino! a pause. JAMES: That’s what I just said. JOEY: Well there’s no time for these shenanigans! Go go go! Casino! heads to the Waterfront Casino, in Southern Park. The entrance is guarded by two Ululator thugs and some gray vans are parked outside. The blood trail leads inside. James is on the roof of the casino. There are thugs standing on the large skylight. James takes out three waves of thugs before breaking the skylight with an aura bomb and dramatically dropping in in slow motion, which is epic. James is now in the main casino room. He must take out four more waves of thugs now. James interrogates the last thug standing. JAMES: Where is he?! WHERE IS TRAVIS?!? THUG: He’s in the Lower Casino Wing on Floor 5. Aah! punches the thug out cold and proceeds to walk to the exit. Through the exit are some corridors that James must navigate through while fighting many thugs. James reaches the elevator and presses the ‘5’ button. While James is in the elevator, there is rumbling and the lights go out. JAMES: Great. Wow. escapes via the emergency hatch on the ceiling of the elevator. He is in the elevator shaft now and must climb his way up to a nearby air vent. He then travels through the vents like in Toy Story 2, and sometime when he’s in there, the vent starts to rumble and shake and it breaks. James falls through to a room below. The room is a large supply closet, with a locked door. James busts the door down and must go through corridors again. Thugs will attack him like before. ULULATOR THUG: The elevator trick didn’t work, he’s out! James makes it to the Lower Casino Wing. In there, is Travis, sitting on his King’s Throne chair. He is hooked up to machines to keep him alive and there is a massive gunshot wound on his right side, from the sniper. TRAVIS: James Derettas. Ha. Never thought this would be the day. JAMES: Well it is. When I take you down, your empire will fall. TRAVIS: Is that so? Very well then, it appears the choice is clear. In a fight or flight situation you choose fight, so I guess I choose fight, too. JAMES: Let the battle begin, I guess. James goes to attack Travis, a greenish force field around Travis activates and deflects James’s attack back at him, hurting James. TRAVIS: You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? Hmm, now you see, for the past year the Ululators have been hard at work creating the Ululator Serum. Those machines I was hooked up to? They removed my blood and replaced it with a greenish liquid that made me super strong! Any of your attacks will be absorbed into me, strengthening me, and the remains will be deflected back to you, damaging you! JAMES: What’s that device attached to your belt? picks up the device attached to the side of his belt. The device is a blaster-like device that shoots projectile versions of the serum, that will damage James. TRAVIS: Oh this? This is just a blaster that shoots projectile versions of the serum, that will damage you. JAMES: That’s so like you. You know you can’t take me on alone so you resort to technology. But in the end that doesn’t work, because you will be brought to justice. fight resumes. A little ways into the battle, James is trying to come up with a solution on how to beat Travis when Travis’ blaster glitches and he accidentally shoots a vent on the ceiling. The vents stick out on the ceiling so that hit damaged the rest of the vents sticking out. James realizes that he can make the damaged vents fall on Travis when the moment was right. But it was going to be very hard. must throw a bomb or whatever else is powerful enough on the vents to make them fall on Travis’ head when the moment is right. If it hits Travis on the head three times, Travis gets defeated. James defeats Travis using this tactic. James runs up to Travis and grabs him by the neck. JAMES: I suggest you talk now! TRAVIS: Alright, alright! I was in my hotel room murdering someone... JAMES: ...that was Elsa... TRAVIS: ...when I was shot by a sniper through my hotel room window. The sniper was very far away but I saw him briefly as I was falling. He had a long scarf, burn marks all over him... JAMES: That was Infearno! TRAVIS: ...I evacuated the hotel and my men escorted me to the casino. I knew it was the end, but I had to make an effort. JAMES: Well the city’s been living in fear for far too long because of you and the Ululators. At least that’s over now, and hopefully this was enough to prove to the city that I am good. TRAVIS: Yeah, it is. Killing the city’s greatest mob boss. JAMES: I didn’t kill you. TRAVIS: Well it’s only a matter of time before I die from my injuries. In fact... well, it’s... it’s just that... dies from his injuries. James looks surprised. JAMES: Wow, that was a cheesy death. But it was worth it. screen fades to black and when it reappears, James is now standing in an alleyway behind the casino. James gives Joey a call on his bluetooth. JAMES: Travis is dead. The Ululators are no more. JOEY: Yeah? That’s great! Well, they’re probably not no more. You may occasionally stumble upon a couple of thugs, in which case by all means you can defeat. But they don’t rule the city anymore, not like they did since the ‘60s. JAMES: Yep. Smell ya later, Ululator. JOEY: In a while, crock-a... d-Ululator. JAMES: No. Don’t do that, it hurts. JOEY: Message received. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)